


それは君のせいだわ。

by Rains06



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rains06/pseuds/Rains06
Summary: 再也不會放你走。
Relationships: Ace Trappola/You
Kudos: 6





	それは君のせいだわ。

▲幻覺強め。  
▲男監督生。名字採用「ユウ」。  
▲謎地點謎時間、前因後果也是謎（。  
▲初篇就（）肉渣（。  
▲エース×ユウ。  
▲闇色方向強烈、可以的再往下↓

「……嗚、」

小小的嗚咽聲。  
衣料摩擦、細微的喘息夾雜的呼吸，還有細不可微的水聲。  
ユウ伸手想推開身後的人，但是對方絲毫沒有要放手的意思、察覺到他的掙扎甚至還手勁加大了點。

「エース、放開我……」拜託……  
「不要。」

被抓著腰側與一邊的大腿，強硬被迫打開的身體正在灼燒。很痛。肯定流血了。  
為什麼、為什麼會變成這樣……？

我們不是朋友嗎、——

ユウ的身體在他懷裡一陣一陣輕顫，低垂著頭似乎是在哭泣的臉龐被黑色的髮絲給掩蓋住。但是那句近乎於無的細小囁嚅卻沒能一併被一切掩埋。他聽見了、然後，只是嘲諷般地露出了微笑。  
扭曲著的、像是惡人一般的微笑。

他低頭湊到懷裡人兒的耳邊，輕聲地說。  
「你是不是搞錯什麼了？ユウ。」  
「我——我們，可從來就不是你的好夥伴啊？」

「擅自搞錯的人、才是有問題的一方吧。」

——それは、君のせいだわ。

×🖤×

強行進入的外物在體內肆意馳騁。和著被硬是撐開的口道出的血與微薄的體液深進淺出，哭泣著也於事無補，道歉、求饒、反抗，不管是哪一個選項都沒有連結到轉好的發展，只有越來越糟。  
雙手被用卸下的領帶綁了起來，制服襯衫的前襟大開，幾顆鈕扣因為過於急躁的動作而扯落滾到一旁的地板上。褲子跟內著要掉不掉地掛在其中一邊的小腿上，被硬是向兩側打開的雙腿隨著傳遞到神經中樞的強烈刺激一陣一陣地顫動著。

ユウ像是小動物一般嗚咽著，一直在哭泣著。吐出口來的只有「不要」，「拜託」，「對不起」，「放過我」……盡是拒絕與求饒的話語啊。  
エース騰出一隻手扳過他的臉，終於能對上的眼睛。周圍已經哭得紅腫，少年氣的清秀臉蛋也被淚痕和不正常的潮紅佔據；雖然看上去也不壞。

「吶、ユウ。說點別的吧？」  
「不然好像我在欺負你似的——開玩笑的、我就是在欺負你嘛。（笑）」

他低頭去吻了吻少年泛紅的眼角。  
仍舊持續在冒出淚水、伸舌舔了下，是宛若調味失敗的料理過鹹似的味道。

「吶、這是你的錯，你知道嗎？」  
「做錯了事還毫無自覺什麼的、可是要被砍頭的喔。」根據紅心女王的法律——說笑的。

「不過果然無論什麼時候、你的這張臉都讓人膩不了啊。」  
現在也是，哭著、不可置信地、像是被背叛一樣的表情。

「真可愛啊。」——好像會上癮。

他抱緊懷裡的少年，纖細、相對嬌小的身軀，脆弱地不堪一擊、連魔法都沒有，保護自己的基本都做不到，卻還總是要去管人家閒事的，弱小的人。  
為什麼會不知道呢？  
光是你的存在本身，就已經是一個很大的問題了啊。

「ユウ，剛剛去了？你的裡面忽然絞得很緊啊。」  
「……、不要摸、…才剛、！」  
被碰觸頂端，才剛高潮過後的時間，只是被指腹輕輕磨蹭幾下就感覺到了比起剛才還要劇烈、彷彿連意識都要被騰飛走的快感。  
像是痙攣。緊緊繃起的身體在他懷裡縮成一團，本來就已經不比同齡人的體格、現在看上去要更小隻了。

「其實很舒服吧？明明一直說不要不要的。」  
「就坦率一點怎麼樣？那樣的話我還可以考慮一下要不要原諒你。」  
「吶、ユウ。」

“気持ちいい”て、言って？

在燒糊成一片水漿的視野裡，明晃晃的エース的眼睛與眼角旁邊的愛心在目光底灼燒變成一團火星。

——もう二度と、帰って来ないだて、気がする。

在闔上眼睛以前，ユウ如此察覺到。

_End.

*おまけ.（蛇足）

「……都是你的錯。」這些全——部都是。  
所以。

「——這次，我不會再放你走了。」

用雙手抱緊了懷裡昏沉睡去的少年，緊緊地、緊緊地收攏。像是下意識將最珍惜的寶物保護（囚禁）在懷裡的孩子一樣。  


明天醒來的時候，ユウ會是什麼表情呢？  
——真是讓人期待啊。

_End.


End file.
